TAINTED LOVE
by Lasher Mayfair Snape
Summary: UN FIC, DONDE HAY UN LOBO VESTIDO DE CORDERO, QUIEN SERA?, DRACO LE IMPONE UN RETO A SEVERUS: CONQUISTAR A HARRY POTTER, Y TB DRACO SE LAS DARA DE CONQUISTADOR, EL AFORTUNADO ES: .....


TAINTED LOVE

Autora: Lasher Mayfair Snape

Advertencias: S L A S H , sino te interesa, sigue tu camino.

Rating: no es para toda la familia, por si acaso. Solo para chicas, y chicos, q les guste el genero

Disclaimer: si pes, ni Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Severus, etc... , me pertenecen. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro. **Yo no gano nada con todo esto, excepto el reirme un rato..jejeje.**

Notas de la autora: Holas, aqui presentandoles una nueva historia, algo disparatada, extraña, no se, lo q es yo, me he matado de risa pensando en el desenlace..jejeje. Las parejas ya lo averiguaran ustedes mismos. No es una historia larga q digamos, he pensado en dividirla en 3 capitulos, tal vez mas si se da el caso. Comienzo la historia con una cancion, muy buena, y q escuchandola, pense q de todas maneras debia incluirla en la historia, para los interesados, su nombre es igual al del fic.

No olvidar q los pensamientos van entre comillas, y perdon por las faltas de ortografia

Y por fis, manden rewiew!.

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

I've lost my lights

I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love

Tainted love

Now I know I've got to

Run away I've got

Get away

You don't really want any more from me

To make things right

You need someone to hold you tight

You think love is to pray

But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love

Tainted love

Don't touch me please

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

Now I'm going to pack my things and go

Touch me baby, tainted love

Touch me baby, tainted love

Touch me baby, tainted love

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love

Tainted love

Tainted love

Capitulo 1 : Insinuaciones.

Noche, oscuridad, dos personas hablando en la torre de astronomia ( q popular q es!).

Entonces ya has entendido lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó la persona "A"

Si, claro. Acaso me crees idiota?- contestó la persona "B"

De verdad quieres que te conteste?- volvió a preguntar, burlonamente, la persona "A"

Sabes, he cambiado de opinión, mejor no te ayudo- dice, nada amigable, la persona "B"

No es una ayuda lo que me estas dando!. Nosotros hemos hecho un trato. Cumple con tu parte, que yo cumpliré con la mía.- replica, algo enojada, la persona "A"

Ya, esta bien socio, es un trato.- acepta la persona "B"

Ambas personas se estrecharon las manos, dejando escapar unas carcajadas.

* * *

Vamos Hermione, déjame copiar de tu tarea de Transfiguración!

No Ron. Cuantas veces te he dicho que tienes que hacerla tu!

Los dos prefectos se encontraban discutiendo camino a la clase del profesor Binns. Harry les estaba siguiendo el paso.

Que mala!- dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada de enojo, a lo q la Gryffindor ignoro olímpicamente.

Sabes compañero q te prestaría la mía, pero la hice a la apurada hoy en la mañana, y no creo que saque mas de un aceptable.

Si, gracias de todas maneras.- dijo el pelirrojo algo deprimido.

Hermione los vio de reojo, pero luego otra persona distrajo su atención

Víctor!- dijo adelantándose a saludarlo.

El joven maestro de vuelo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, alzo la vista de su revista de quidditch al escuchar que lo llamaban.

Herrr..mione, que gusto verte, estas muy linda

Muchas gracias- dijo la aludida sonrojándose un poco.

Vamos Mione, por que te sonrojas?- pregunto malévolamente Ron

Yo creo q tengo la respuesta...- dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.

Ya se nos hace tarde para la clase de Historia, mejor vamos chicos!- contesto arrastrándolos a los dos de las manos. – Hasta luego Víctor.

El joven profesor sonrió y se despidió agitando la mano.

* * *

Dentro del salón del profesor Binns, quien por cierto ya había comenzado con su clase de ensueño, Hermione algo molesta y luego de disculparse por llegar tarde, se había ido a sentar en la primera fila. Harry y Ron, que ni locos se sentaban ahi, tuvieron que sentarse junto a Malfoy, en la ultima fila, quien extrañamente estaba sentado solo.

Que amables, vienen a hacerme compañía?- pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Ni te ilusiones Malfoy- contesto secamente el ojiverde.

No veo por aquí a tus guardaespaldas, hurón - comento el pelirrojo.

Les di el día libre comadreja- dijo el Slytherin

Ah, vaya. – y dirigiéndose a Harry – necesito copiar esa tarea, sino Mc Gonagall me va a matar!

Problemas con la tarea, - preguntó entrometiéndose Malfoy- si quieres te presto la mía

De cuando aquí tan amable Malfoy?- contestó con una pregunta el pelirrojo

Hoy estoy bondadoso Weasley, es mi día de ayudar a los mas necesitados- dijo en tono arrogante Draco.

Ya, osea tu me das la tarea y no me pides ningun favor a cambio- ironizo Ron- Mira Malfoy,a pesar del hecho de q tu y tu padre hayan ayudado a Harry contra ya- sabes- quien, no significa q me simpaticen. Siempre serás un petulante y un presumido. Me voy a sentar con Hermione.

Y levantandose, el pelirrojo se fue a la primera fila.

Harry, quien había estado escuchando con fingido interés la clase de Binns, al ver que Ron se iba, se volteo a mirar a Draco.

Parece que nos quedamos a solas- dijo insinuantemente el ojiverde, pegandose al rubio.

Callate Potter- susurro Malfoy frunciendo el ceño, apartándolo con el brazo.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba fastidiado, para variar, durante la cena. La bulla que hacían los alumnos, lo exasperaba."Por que tengo q aguantar a estos chiquillos malcriados, mejor deberia torturarlos, o cosas por el estilo" . Aparte que tenia que soportar las conversaciones absurdas de Dumbledore. Esta vez el tema giraba sobre los calcetines. Soltó un bufido mentalmente, este viejo quería matarlo de aburrimiento!. Solo viendo a esa persona, se distraia.

Mientras en una de las esquinas de la mesa de gryffindor, Ron se embutía todo lo que podía de comida, Harry leía una revista de quidditch q Seamus le había prestado y Hermione se encontraba conversando animadamente con Ginny.

Y por que no lo invitas a salir-le decía esta

Como crees, me da vergüenza!

Mira que te lo puede quitar otra. He visto a varias chicas de Slytherin persiguiéndolo.

Cuando no, esos condenados Slytherin!- intervino enfadado Ron dejando de prestar atención a su plato de comida.

Y a ti que mosco te pico- le pregunto Hermione

Nada- contesto Ron y volvió a comer

La prefecta miro a Harry buscando una rpta

Malfoy- dijo simplemente

Hermione y Ginny solo asintieron, y se pusieron a hablar de otro tema.

Harry iba a retomar su revista, cuando sintió una mirada. No debía, pero volteo, ya sabia quien era. Y se encontró con esos dos ojos, tan negros como un abismo, que lo miraban descaradamente. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y disimuladamente se levantó para retirarse del comedor.

Hey ,adonde vas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Al dormitorio, tengo sueño...

Si, bueno, ahi te alcanzo- dijo Ron, le daba pena separarse de su comida.

Bien

Harry salio del comedor, luego de despedirse de Hermione y Ginny. Camino rapidamente por los pasillos , subio las escaleras, faltaba poco para llegar a la torre, cuando de repente salio de la nada una figura, la cual le sorprendió, arrinconándole a la pared.

Huye de mi, señor Potter?- susurro Snape, sus labios casi estaban pegados al oído derecho de Harry

No, yo solo me estaba dirigiendo a mi sala comun- sus ojos verdes mostraban nerviosismo.

Es una lastima. Yo q pensaba invitarlo a mi habitacion- dijo haciendo un puchero Snape (q lindo!).

Profesor, de verdad se encuentra bien?- pregunto Harry, bajando la mirada

A q se refiere señor Potter?- el profesor de pociones encontraba divertida la pregunta.

Usted aqui ...acorralándome... yo... siento que... se me esta insinuando- tartamudeo Harry

Vaya, y yo que pense que no tenias cerebro- Snape sonrió sarcasticamente.

Y para colmo, me esta tuteando- Harry alzo la vista, y se encontro con los ojos negros del slytherin.

Si quieres, tu tb puedes hacerlo, pero solo cuando estemos a solas- dijo Snape en un tono cariñoso, en su mirada se podia ver el deseo q sentia hacia el gryffindor.

Severus acaricio la mejilla de Harry, este cerro los ojos nervioso. El slytherin se inclino un poquitin, ya que seguia siendo mas alto q el gryffindor, unos 5 cms, dispuesto a besarlo, cuando escucharon algunas voces que se acercaban.

Demonios!- susurro- otro dia terminaremos con esto Potter.

El ojiverde, confundido y mostrando alivio, vio como su profesor de pociones se iba, rapida pero elegantemente.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Severus, sin ganas de corregir trabajo alguno, se había echado en su cama, claro que antes se puso el pijama.

Sonrió al recordar ese nerviosismo que tenia Potter al estar el tan cerca. Lo salvaron esos alumnos, pensó, por que si no ya estaría ahorita entre sus brazos.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos que se le venian. Se habia quedado excitado tras el encuentro con el Gryffindor, nada que una buena mano no pueda aliviar, pero ya estaba cansado del servicio manual, ahora lo que queria sentir, era la estrechez de Harry.

Suspiro, "Tranquilo, que pronto podrás tenerlo en tus brazos, solo hay q esperar el momento oportuno. "

Y ahora todos se preguntaran como el frio profesor de pociones habia llegado a ese punto de acosar descaradamente a Harry Potter. Todo comenzo hace un mes.

FLASH BACK----

Draco Malfoy habia ido al despacho de su padrino, como cada domingo, a conversar.

Pasaba un rato agradable, en el que le podía tb pedir ayuda en sus deberes escolares. Pero esta vez, había un tema más importante que tratar.

Harry Potter, el niño mimado del director, sabes q me ha estado acosando! – comento el rubio iniciando el "tema".

Acosando?- pregunto su padrino alzando una ceja.

Bueno, acosar, acosar, no. Pero me da la impresion.

Vaya. Y eso te molesta?- pregunto burlonamente Snape

No, no es eso. Es mas, debo confesarte que en cierto modo me agrada la idea, pero hay cierto problemita, pero no se si decirtelo

Dime

Naaa, esta bien. Me gusta otra persona.

Quien?

No te puedo decir, todavia no. Va a ser toda una sorpresa.

Uhm, ok. Pero no me has dicho cual es tu problemita

Ya , es q si Potter se me esta insinuando, me puede arruinar el plan con la otra persona.

Ah, entiendo

Y ahi tu me puedes ayudar.

Q quieres q haga, q torture a Potter, me ofrezco de inmediato!.

Naaa. Tienes q distraerlo de otra manera...

Cual?

Ya sabes...

No, no se- dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño

Enamorarlo, y para hacer mas divertido esto, tomalo como un reto- Draco le miro divertido, esperando su reaccion.

Yo, pero q cosas dices, el es mi alumno, uno de los mas detestables por cierto.

Bah, sabia que me dirias eso.

Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que eres un cobarde

Tu jueguito de palabras no me va a hacer caer.

Bueno, si no te atreves...- dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo burlonamente.

Snape solto un bufido exasperado. Es q acaso me estas retando?

Tal vez...

Que gano con esto

No se. Piensa pues, humillar a Potter!

Eso suena tentador.

Aparte que no esta tan mal, hasta yo tengo que admitirlo.

Mis gustos son mas finos.

Vaya, pero dime, aceptas o no?

No lo se, sabes q esta prohibida la relacion amorosa entre maestro y alumno.

Nadie tiene q enterarse. Tu estarias bien para eso, ya que eres muy discreto.

Si ,lo soy. Esta bien, acepto el reto. Para hacerlo mas interesante, pongamos un tiempo limite

Uhm...finales del curso?

Me la estas dando muy fácil. Estamos 20 de Diciembre, tengo tiempo de sobra- Snape sonrió triunfante.

Esperemos - dijo Draco riéndose.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------

En todo ese mes, Severus Snape se habia convertido en la sombra de Harry. Siempre q tenia oportunidad, y lo veía solo, lo seguía. Ya varias veces se había repetido esa situación ( la del profesor acorralando a Harry en la pared), pero el ojiverde era tan suertudo q siempre se escapaba por un pelo. Y eso al jefe de Slytherin no le gustaba.

El pensaba q el reto iba a ser pan comido, pero se equivoco, y no le gustaba para nada equivocarse. Conquistar a Harry, mas q un reto, se habia vuelto una obsesion.

* * *

Ron y Hermione se encontraban haciendo ronda por los pasillos en la noche.

Tengo hambre- dijo el pelirrojo llevándose las manos al estomago.

Cuando no!- comento divertida su amiga.

No te molesta que te deje sola, voy a la cocina

Naaaaaaa, anda no mas. Yo termino la ronda

Yap, hasta mañana!

Ron, contento, fue a buscar su tan preciada comida. Como siempre, los elfos lo recibieron muy servicialmente.

Esto esta muy rico- decia mientras se metia a la boca todo lo que podia

Con mucho gusto lo atendemos sr Weasley- chillaron tres elfos y haciendo la reverencia acostumbrada.

Bueno, gracias por todo. Nos vemos.

Y muy alegremente se veia caminar por los pasillos desiertos a un pelirrojo ( donde andara Filch, o la sra Norris?). Ya era mas de las 12:30 am, Hermione de seguro q ya estaba dormida.

Una sombra le salio al paso.

Quien anda ahi?- pregunto Ron- a esta hora no esta permitido andar por los pasillos.

Vaya, vaya. Si es la comadreja.- dijo sonriendo Draco

Malfoy, q desagradable sorpresa

Igualmente Weasley.

Y q haces por aqui?

No es de tu incumbencia, aunque si quieres q te cuente...

Tu vida no me interesa, asi q mejor guardate tus anecdotas

Bueno, igual te cuento- dijo sonriendo el huron- andaba en una cita.

Vaya, asi q todavia te la sigues dando de conquistador

No, no me las doy, soy un conquistador.

Por favor huron, no solo tu carita es lo q buscan las chicas, sino cerebro.

Ya, q pena por ti, por q tu no lo tienes.

Eso quisieras, mira, sabes q, no quiero seguir hablando contigo, suficiente tengo con aguantarte todo el dia en las clases.

Lo mismo digo, pero ya vez, parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos.

Que?. Pero de verdad, q te has fumado Malfoy, alguna de esas drogas muggles?

Bah, yo no necesito de eso- dijo despectivamente el huron, y cambiando el tono de su voz, dijo- solo te necesito a ti, es q acaso eres tan despistado q no lo notas?

Ron se le quedo mirando, resultaba interesante ver como cambio el color de su cara, de sonrojado, a lo q parecía una insolación maldita.

Te has quedado sin palabras, comadreja?- pregunto algo dudoso Draco.

...-

Acaso no vas a decir nada?

Yo ...este...creo q no me siento bien...comi mucho...- y diciendo esto, se desmayo.

"Vaya, parece q le asombro lo q le dije, si q se lo tomo en serio ...jejeje...no puedo con mi genio".

Por los pasillos se podia ver dos figuras, una haciendo levitar a la otra.

Continuara...

Q tal, no se olviden de los rewiew, son mi sueldo!...byesss


End file.
